A drive unit arrangement is known from DE 37 30 625 A1. A primary station is assigned to each print unit, or to the folder of a printing press, which primary station receives operating set points from a higher-order control device and passes them on to the secondary stations of the components involved.
DE 42 14 394 C2 discloses a drive unit arrangement for a printing press without a longitudinal shaft. The folder is connected, with respect to data, with the groups of print locations via a bus. The folder provides its position reference to the groups of print locations. A drive control, which is common for the drive units of a single group of print locations, performs the fine adjustment of these drive units with respect to each other, as well as in relation to the folder.
A drive connection is known from EP 1 287 987 A1. Set points for angle positions and for speeds are generated for the individual drive units and are transmitted to all of the drive units, at predetermined time intervals, via a network.
A drive control mechanism is known from EP 1 151 865 A2. Actual master shaft pulses, as well as phase corrections, for the individual drive units, are transmitted to the respective drive units via a common network. In one embodiment, no correction value is transmitted to the drive unit of the folder, since its position is used as a reference.
WO 97/11848 shows the architecture of a drive system, in accordance with which, the individual drive units of a printing press are connected with an electronic shaft via a first bus, and additionally are connected with a parametrization bus for parametrization. This document criticizes the drive architecture of EP 0 567 741 A1, in which the guide system is split into a higher-order guide system, and into autonomous print location groups, and in which the synchronisation of the print location groups takes place from a folder.
A drive system for a printing press is disclosed in 2002/124743. Drive data specifications are output to drive control units that are assigned to respective individual motors by the use of data processing devices by a central operating and control unit via a data network.